eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5411 (26 December 2016)
Synopsis Lee’s been out all night and a worried Whitney’s forced to call Mick. On his return, Lee berates Whitney for telling his dad about his arrest. Whitney explains she only told Mick that Lee was helping with police enquiries. Lee dodges her questions but says he’s been released without charge; he eventually tells Whitney that some boys from work were responsible for a robbery. Suspicious, Whitney hopes it’s not to do with the Vic robbery. At the Vic, Mick pesters Whitney for details. She fronts it’s nothing to worry about but he’s not convinced. When Lee arrives at the Vic for work, he tells an unimpressed Mick the police merely made a mistake. Whitney drags him upstairs and demands the truth. Lee sticks to his story that he was released without charge and is angry Whitney’s so suspicious. Stone-faced, Whitney thinks it’s too much of a coincidence. Lee avoids her gaze, but admits he told the boys from work that there was cash kept in the Vic overnight – he wanted them to like him. Appalled, Whitney tells Lee he disgusts her. Johnny returns from Spain with news of Elaine. Lee begs to know if Whitney’s going to tell Mick; she thinks he’s got too much to deal with right now, but doesn’t know who Lee is anymore. A hung-over Martin isn’t impressed that Max is Stacey’s mystery turkey benefactor. Ian’s delighted when Jane proudly self-propels her wheelchair across the living room. The Beales have laid on a breakfast buffet for Steven’s birthday. Lauren thanks Jane for making her so welcome this Christmas. Stacey arrives just as she gets a text from Max ‘Can we meet?’. Stacey reveals she’s seen Max – he’s living in a bedsit in Chadwell, has a job and has given up smoking and drinking, and wants to get back to normal. Lauren wonders if she should invite him to the Vic and wants Jane and Ian’s support. Jane’s shell-shocked. Stacey returns to No.31 to find restless Michelle’s been on a cleaning spree. She thinks Mark and Tim must be missing her. Michelle swiftly changes the subject to Max. Stacey admits he’s complicated. Meanwhile, Jane anxiously fills Ian in when he returns home; panicking, he refuses to see Max and wants to run, revealing he thinks the mystery Christmas pudding was from him - with a note ‘Merry Christmas from Lucy’. Jane pales as Ian admits Max also sent another note - ‘I’ll never forget’. Jane hopes Max has changed and insists their lives are here – they have to face him. In the Vic, Lauren nervously waits for Max with Louie and Steven while, on the Square, Max watches the Vic from his car. As Ian wheels Jane outside, they come face to face with Max. To their amazement, Max shakes both their hands - he wants to put the past behind him. As they enter the Vic, the pub falls silent as people spot Max. Lauren introduces him to Louie. Max orders a wary Ian and Jane a drink and looks round the Vic with his grandson in his arms - he’s back. In hospital, Sharon waits at Phil’s bedside. As he blinks groggily, Sharon assures him the surgery went well. Sharon packs an exhausted Ben and Louise off home. Ronnie’s dragged a hung-over Roxy to visit Phil and chastises her for going on a drinking binge while Phil has surgery. Roxy snaps she’ll be in Ongar soon and far away from her. After a call from Michelle, Sharon’s horrified to hear of Max’s return. A groggy Phil motions for his phone and sends Tony a text message – ‘Sorry’. Later, a shaken Roxy tells Honey about Phil’s condition - and all because he drank. Roxy wonders if Ronnie’s hen party is still a good idea, but Honey assures her it is. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes